


Fun time with friends

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drink With Me, Gen, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: Reim is invited to a reunion in the middle of the night. What is this all about?





	Fun time with friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Pandora Hearts Secret Santa for Sobre. Merry (late) Christmas! Hope you'll like it!

_It is a matter of utmost haste! I don't wish to reveal any details. Report at once on the second floor, room 61 at 10 p.m._  
From a friendly,  
Pandora agent  
Reim held a small telegram in his gloved left hand, his eyebrows furrowing. The message arrived at such an inappropriate time! Only 10 paperwork left to complete! 10 paperwork belonging to no one but Xerxes Break! A sigh followed the drooping of his shoulders.  
_Perhaps it will not last long. But..._ His amber eyes glanced once more at the writing, at the suspicious signature.  
_What the hell is on his mind?!_  
In a moment, he was standing up, piles of paper rustling at his movement. A deep sigh followed a motion towards the exit of his office. Reim placed a little notebook and a pen in the pocket of his jacket.  
He would not slack. Under any circumstances, Xerxes Break could not keep him away from his work for too long.  
Everything was written down in his notebook, all he had to do was to take a peek at it, then mark down other necessary comments regarding the reports.  
***  
The hallway was empty. At such a time no Pandora agent could be found in the building. Reim was an exception, a renowned exception on top of that.  
His footsteps were the only sound on the hall. With a candlestick in his right hand, he arrived in front of the door mentioned in the telegram. He paused as his eyes grew wide.  
" M-Master Gilbert? " His tone was higher than intended. " What are you doing in the darkness? "  
Cloaked in the dark, the other man turned to face him. A sigh escaped his lips as well.  
" I was invited here. Reim, is this a joke? I promised Oz I'll return quickly. "  
The brown-haired agent lowered his eyes and gazed at his friend's left hand. Gilbert was holding a telegram about the same size as his.  
" I am afraid this might be a possibility. " Reim smiled, then he continued with a lighter tone: " Do not worry, Master Gilbert, I will not be staying too much so feel free to leave at the same time with me. "  
" Thank- " Gilbert could not even finish his sentence because the door suddenly opened and Oscar peeked out his head, giving them a wide smile.  
" Come on inside! I've been waiting for you! " He greeted them with a wave of his hand. Gilbert and Reim stared at him for a brief moment.  
" M-Master Oscar? "  
" What are you doing here?" The black-haired man inquired as he started trembling.   
" I was invited as well! " With a chuckle, the duke gave his reply and gestured towards the telegram.  
_What is the meaning of this?_ Reim questioned himself while still looking at Oscar.  
" Hope you're ready for the party! "  
" P-Party? " Gilbert's lips barely muttered the word. He had to get back to Oz soon. There was no place for any delays.  
" Gil, it's going to be a marvelous time! " The duke had a cheerful and confident tone as he grabbed Raven's hand to pull him inside the room. As frozen as he was, Gilbert represented no match to him.  
_I cannot believe it. Xerxes you..._ Reim drew a deep breath. He entered the room, the image of his paperwork flashing for a second in front of his eyes.  
There was a squared wooden table in the middle of the room. Four chairs stood near it, two of them facing other two. On the table were four empty glasses and five bottles of wine. A double bed and two closets were occupying the rest of the room.  
The brown-haired man removed his glasses, cleaning them slowly with a handkerchief from the pocket of his trousers. With furrowed eyebrows, he heard a light pair of footfalls coming after them. Upon placing his glasses back on his nose, he noticed the figure of Xerxes Break in casual clothing.  
" Welcome~ " Grinning, he addressed the greeting to them and proceeded to lock the door.  
"What the heck are you doing?! " Gilbert woke up from his shock only to encounter another one. But there was no way to stop the Hatter from putting his plan into action now.  
" Xerxes Break, what is the meaning of this?" Reim inquired with his voice lifting and his jaw clenching slightly.  
" Relax, Reim, we wouldn't want Gilbert to run away now, would we? " Break answered, dropping any formality. His crimson eye filled with mischief as it focused on Raven who could almost swear that he was able to read the dreadful things on the other's mind.  
" You may begin, Master Oscar! " He smiled, abandonned the doorknob and approached them.  
" W-What do you mean by that? What do you want with me? " Gilbert turned his head from Oscar to Break again and again.  
The only thing that he received as a reply were smiles. Mischievous smiles. His body began shaking.  
" Let the party start! " Oscar announced, pushing Gilbert towards a chair near him. Once more, Gilbert did not show any opposition. His face was pale. Reim decided to take a seat in the chair in front of Gilbert's. Break chose to stay near his best friend while keeping an eye on their _hostage_.  
It was Oscar who poured them wine in their glasses at the beginning. Break took his drink and finished it. Reim sipped from his glass, not hurrying himself.  
_I really hope this ends fast._ He thought.  
_I already got enough of this joke. 10 paperwork will take me around three hours or four if I get too tired. It is 10:30 p.m. right now. 15 more minutes then I'll go._  
The duke needed only one sip to empty his glass. Then two more to leave them without a bottle of wine. However, Gilbert did not touch his drink, he drew in his breath, his golden gaze moving from the door to the window. Second floor. Locked door. His hands clenched into fists while he glared at the white-haired man.  
" What's the matter, Gilbert~? " Break asked with a _sweet_ smile.  
" Damn you...! " He was about to spit another curse, but a hand slapped him over his shoulder.  
" Don't be so tensed, Gil! It's a party! Come on, " Oscar lifted Raven's glass to the level of his mouth, " enjoy yourself with us. "  
" Enjoy yourself~ " Break repeated with a cheery tone.  
" A-Alright. " He sipped from his glass. Sipped. Sipped. Sipped. Emptied.  
" You're a real man! " Oscar slapped his shoulder again and smiled.  
Gilbert's face flushed; he was known for not handling alcohol too well. A weakness that Break loved to take advantage of at this very moment. The Mad Hatter poured more wine into Raven's glass.  
" For your manliness~ You have the honour to begin the second bottle! " He chuckled and Gilbert glared at him.  
" As if- if- if I'd c-c-care! "  
Oscar served some wine as well.  
" I am so happy to be here with you today. " His voice was soft and his gaze was warm.  
Gilbert fell into his trap and emptied the second glass. His eyelids got heavy and he barely maintained his head up.  
The sound that broke through the white-haired man's laughter was Reim's right foot stomping.  
_15 minutes had passed._  
" Xerxes, cut it out! Open that door already! "  
" Why would you wish to spoil the fun~? " Break ceased his chuckle but the smile remained on his lips.  
" As heck this is enjoyable! I have your work to do! If you weren't so irresponsible, I wouldn-"  
" Yes, yes, I understand~ You'll have time till 8 a.m. "  
" Indeed, there's no rush. " Oscar joined in the game, taking Break' side.  
" Why you- " Reim stopped the moment he saw Gilbert's head face planting with the table. A groaning followed suit.  
" My, my~ It appears our dear guest needs some rest! Shall we help him, Master Oscar? "  
The duke gave a grin as a reply. He and Break took one of Gilbert's arms and proceeded to place him on the bed on his back. The groaning stopped all of a sudden.  
" Oh ho ho! Just as planned, Break! "  
Reim blinked a few times at the scene happening in front of him.  
" Did you bring it? " Break asked with a wide grin.  
" Of course! You go first! " The duke handed him a black marker. Without hesitation, the Mad Hatter took it, writing on Gilbert's forehead the word "drunk".  
" Now is my turn! " Oscar stole the marker and started drawing a beard on the Raven's face. " He officially manned up completely! "  
Reim facepalmed, pouring another drink for himself. It appeared that the party had yet to come to an end.


End file.
